Creepypasta High School
by EtherealGrace
Summary: A Creepypasta parody thing. Contains Slender Man, The Rake, Jeff, Jack, Hoodie, Masky, and Ben. Also includes two of my OC Sin and Castiel. Characters are very OOC. Like, really really OOC. Like, read at your own risk OOC. May contain romance later on, though I really don't know at this point. T for demented characters.


**_WARNING! CHARACTERS ARE OOC! YOU HAVE BEEN FAIRLY WARNED! IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS ABOUT THEIR PERSONALITIES, I'D BE HAPPY TO LISTEN! Don't know why I capitalized that... Okay, so since I've been completely obsessed with Creepypasta as of late (mostly Slendy) and I lack the patience to draw a half decent comic, I decided I'd write a parody type story about 'em. _**

**_And we all know how much I enjoy my high school fics! Oh wait... I didn't post any of them except for the MK one... never mind, then. Yes, Sin and Cas are in this. If you don't know who they are, they're my most popular characters on DeviantART I like to use to do random crap. By the way, I take an eternity to update, so if you ever think I abandon this I didn't, I'm just being lazy. Hope you enjoy!_**

Sin's POV

Journal Date: 5/13/13 Mood: Freaked! Day: Monday

_Okay, so you're probably gonna think I'm wacked, but I'm sitting in a class full of freaks! Like, not glue-eating no-friend mega-bullied you-suspect-they-might-come-in-one-day-with-a-shot gun type of freak, but like __**serious**__ freaks. Like, the dude on my left is like all bony and stuff like some sort of anorexic. _

_And then there's this bald guy up in front of me with a tux. IN SCHOOL! WTF? And some other kid all dressed up like Zelda or something, I dunno. And some guy with a hockey mask, and a dude with a hood... this isn't sounding very impressive, is it? Well, I guess you have to be here to know what I'm talking about. In any case, it's AWESOME! But anyways, I gotta get back to paying attention now, I just wanted to write this down._

I closed my journal with a sigh and stuck it on my pile of textbooks as I glanced around myself again, annoyed that me and Castiel, or Cas as I call him, didn't get put in any of the same classes thus far. I sighed again as I checked the class for any cuties. Not all the kids were 'weird,' I noticed as I evaluated them. In fact, most were pretty normal. Unlike the others. Or me, judging by the glances be cast my way.

I guess I get that what with my black and purple hair, tattooed skin, piercings, tight-fitted rock shirt, scars and punk-rock vibe. But you're probably think _'Psssh, so what?'_ Well, I also have these neon purple eyes and pointed teeth. No, I'm not a vamp. That'd be uber-cool though. Then I wouldn't have to get a job to pay for food...

I was snapped out of my thoughts like a rubber band as the teacher was suddenly saying "I'd like you all to welcome our new student; Sin! Sin, could you please stand and face the class?" Crap. I hate being the center of attention, and I'd already had to do this in the three classes that came before this. I stood and assumed an overused air of bravado as I swaggered cockily to the front of the class, trying to hide the fact that my face was turning red from the attention.

When I got to the teacher's podium I turned around and assumed an unimpressed slouch while flashing my best killer grin, shoving my hands in my pockets. I resisted the urge to laugh as some of the norms noticed my teeth, died a slight red specifically for this occasion. Out of the corner of my eye I watched one of the 'freaks,' though I guess I really shouldn't call 'em that, give a slight grin of amusement. He freaked me out a little with those giant eyes, spiky black hair, and wacked-out mouth carved into an eternal grin.

I decided right then and there that I liked him. I widened my smile a little at him before resuming my seat. "Alright class, today we will be learning about..." it was right about there that I zoned out, wandering around my demented little mind until the bell rang, releasing us for lunch.

"Don't forget we have a test coming up this Thursday!" the teacher called after us. _"Crap,"_ I thought to myself as I headed toward my locker. Someone poked me in the back. I turned around and continued to walk backwards as I regarded the guy in front of me. It was the dude I had grinned at earlier with those sweet eyes.

"Hey," he said. I gave him my best freakish grin, since that seemed to be what he went for. "Yo," I replied. "Do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked me suddenly. I regarded him carefully. "Yeah," I said, surprised by the honesty. The smile carved into his face became a deliberate one as he extended his hand.

"I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer to my friends," he said, a grin so twisted plastered on his face that I couldn't help but mirror it. "Where'd you get that nickname, Killer? Earn it?" I asked as I shook his outstretched hand. "I may have," he replied mysteriously. Man, I was lovin' this guy!

"Got somewhere to sit at lunch?" he asked me as I stuffed my books in my locker. I shook my. "Nope." "Wanna sit with me and the dudes?" he asked. "Depends..." I drawled. "On what?" I grinned. "Are they all as cool as you?" His eyes spoke mischief as he replies. "Not even close. But then, no one is as cool as me," he said as I suddenly caught sight of Cas.

"Uh, you mind if my friend sits with us?" I asked as Cas waved and approached us. "Depends..." Jeff replied, mimicking me. Castiel reached us and gave me a casual grin.

"Hey, Sin." I felt awkward with both Jeff and Cas standing there. they somehow seemed to clash. Which made sense I suppose. Cas was all tan, muscle, easy charm and humor while Jeff was more pale, slight, demented and freakish. "Cas," I finally replied. I turned to Jeff. "Jeff, Cas. Cas, Jeff," I said, lamely introducing the two.

"Hey," Jeff said. "'Sup," replied Cas. Jeff eyes his ripped black jeans and tank top before nodding slightly to himself. "He'll do. C'mon." Cas regarded Jeff curiously. Jeff just gave him that grin of his before leading us to the cafeteria. Cas glanced at me.

_"WTF?"_ asked his eyes. I waved him off, regarding him with a gaze that said _"You'll pick up on it."_ He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets mere seconds before I did.

Weird. We usually do things at the exact same time like non-genetic twins. Everyone at out other school had called us the Cracked Mirrors because we acted just like twins but didn't really look the part. A crappy nickname, but it got the point across.

Jeff continued to lead us to a secluded table near the corner of the room. I noticed that the tables around the one he led us to were completely empty. Cas gave me a questioning look again but I brushed it off as if I didn't notice.

Jeff sat down next to the hood guy beckoned us over with his gaze. Cas was visibly uncomfortable, shifting his weight. Suddenly someone called out his name. It was some chick with blond hair and sparkling green eyes. "Castiel! You said you'd sit with us?" I took satisfaction in the fact that she used his full name. I'd have to kill her if she referred to him as Cas.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um, Sin, do you mind? I mean, I can stay here or you can come sit with us if you want..." I waved him off. "'S fine, bro." Cas gave me a grateful look as the blonde chick led him to some other table. I glared at her retreating back. _"Hoe."_ I was a very possessive friend.

I turned around and sat in the only remaining seat between Jeff and the tux dude. Just as well Cas had left, then; there weren't any seats left. As soon as I sat down I felt awkward. I didn't know any of these people and only barely knew Jeff, who laughed at me discomfort. "This is Sin guys. I'm officially making her the newbie of the group." He sent me a crooked grin as he said that.

I gave them the same grin I had given Jeff. "Don't get too used to the idea; I never stay newbie long." The others seemed merely amused by my boasting. Jeff then introduced me to the others: Hoodie, Masky, Rake, Jack, Ben, and Slendy. Mostly weird names, though no weirder than Sin I suppose.

After that lunch actually went pretty good. I found every inch of my darker self in these guys and more. It was nice to be able to talk to people who had the same strange fetishes and demented daydreams. We made plans to hang out after school at Jeff's place and exchanged phone numbers. Then the bell rang and we left the cafeteria to go to our separate classes. I grinned. School just got a lot more awesome.

**_Me: I warned you. I WARNED YOU! But did you listen? Nope. Please don't rage at me, I wrote this in like a few hours on a whim. I'M SO SORRY I MADE YOU SO OOC JEFF!_**

**_Jeff: Go to sleep..._**

**_Me: 0.o Slendy, save me!_**

**_Slendy:...Nope._**

**_Me: D: Anyways, please review! Really, anything will do! It takes like five seconds and you don't even have to sign in! PLEASE!_**


End file.
